Toi mon amour
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: Yamato est amoureux de Taichi mais n'ose pas lui dire. Que se passetil quand ce dernier l'invite a passer la journée avec lui?


Auteur: Miss-Elie

Titre: Toi mon amour

Disclamair: Rien n'est a moi, ni personnage et ni la chanson.

Couple: Yamato et Taichi

Note de l'auteur: Voilà mon premier Taito, j'avais vraiment envie de la faire. Pour ceux qui suivent : "Des vacances trop courtes" je m'excuse de ma lenteur mais la chapitre quatre arrivera très vite.

Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecteur

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toi mon amour … 

Yamato était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, et ces pensées tournées vers un jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Son meilleur ami mais aussi celui qui lui avait volé son cœur depuis six longs mois maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir.

- Comment je pourrais lui dire?

Se fut son père qui le sorti de ses pensées.

- Yamato! Téléphone pour toi

Le blond se leva de son lit pour aller prendre le combiné. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir qui c'était. Une jolie couleur rose apparu sur ces joues.

- Taichi?

- Oui, je me demandais si ça te dirait de passer la journée de demain avec moi?

- Oui, je veux bien

- Génial, rendez-vous demain devant l'entrer principal du parc à 10h00 … Bye Yamato

- A demain

Il raccrocha, le sourire au lèvres

Demain je vais passer la journées avec mon Taichi Demain je vais passer la journée avec mon Taichi, avec mon Taichi à moi

Le blondinet s'en ferma à nouveau dans sa chambre en se demandant comment il allait faire pour montrer au brun ses sentiments.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après avoir passer près de ¾ d'heure dans la salle d'eau à se regarder dans un miroir à se demander si il était fin prêt. Yamato entendit encore un fois son père l'appeler.

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir Taichi?

Merdeeeee, je suis en retard 

Le blond dit tout le chemin en courant jusqu'au parc, il vit enfin la silhouette du brun. Il s'arrête à côté de lui. Il regarda Taichi qui lui sourait.

- Fallait pas courir

- Je ne voulais pas être en retard

Taichi sourie de plus belle: - Ca n'aurai pas été grave, allons y

- Où?

Visiblement Taichi n'y avait pas réfléchi. Après un petit moment, il fini par ouvrir la bouche.

- Au marché?

- Oui, ca me va

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher. Yamato n'arrivait pas à détacher ces yeux de son ami.

Je pourrais lui dire maintenant … non trop tôt … 

Le blond perdu dans ces pensées ne remarqua pas la dénivellation du trottoir. Il se senti tomber mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Deux bras passèrent autours de sa fini taille et le collèrent contre quelque chose enfin plutôt quelqu'un.

- Yamato, ca va?

- Oui oui, ca va

Il senti le rouge lui montrer aux joues, il préféra s'arracher des bras de Taichi a son grand regret.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il

Il a la peau si douce, si chaude. Cette bouche qui ne demande qu'a être embrassé, ces grands yeux bruns pleins de malices, ces cheveux bruns également si soyeux, si brillant. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir y glisser mes doigts. STOP. Aller Yamato, contrôle toi. Respire Caaaalmeeement.

Ils avaient reprit leur marche. A présent un silence c'était installer mais pas le genre de silence gêner où l'on a rien à se dire. C'était un silence ou l'on étaient bien.

Ils arrivèrent au marché. Ils échangèrent quelques regards et quelques paroles sur se qu'il voyait. Ils eut quelques rirent. Le blond fini par regarder ca montre.

- Il est 12h25, ta pas faim?

- Si, on va où?

- au snack bar de Fred?

Taichi hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Ils allèrent manger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils sortirent tous les deux repus de chez Fred, un de leur ami qui venait de Belgique.

Taichi semblait un peu plus nerveux, il jouait négligemment avec son sachet en plastique. Oui, a un moment le brun c'était éclipsé et était revenu tout sourire avec se sachet à la main et Yamato n'avait rien sus en tirer.

- Taichi? Tu te sens bien?

- Oui, t'inquiète. Il sourie pour appuyer se qu'il venait de dire

- Si tu le dit

- Vient avec moi

Yamato n'eut rien le temps de dire que Taichi était déjà parti. Il le suivi. Ils retournèrent à leur lieux de rendez-vous de se matin, mais cette fois ils entrèrent dans le parc. Après quelques minutes de marche et de questions sans réponses de la part du blond. Taichi s'arrête au milieu du gazon. C'était un coin retirer que Yamato n'avait jamais vu, il s'assit au côté de son ami qui était toujours silencieux.

Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, se long silence 

- Taichi, dit moi se qui se passe

Se fut un visage souriant mais nerveux qui se tournant vers lui.

- Je voulait te donner ça

Il lui tendit le sachet, sans oser regarder Yamato dans en face.

- Merci

Alors qu'il voulait l'ouvrir une main se posa sur les siennes. Il regarda Taichi légèrement surprit.

- Chez toi, s'il vous plaît

- Pas de problème

Yamato ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais Taichi partait déjà en courant

Décidément 

Le blond regarda le sachet et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer voir se que renfermait se fameux sac

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il était seul t'en mieux. Il mit sachet sur son lit et le fouilla, il y trouva un simple CD. Il ne connaissait pas le chanteur, un certain Francis Lalanne. Il regarda le titre "Toi mon amour"

- Qu'est que ça veut dire?

Il mit en route sa chaîne et écouta la musique.

Toi mon amour 

_Si tu veux de moi_

_Je vaguais dans les tournois_

_Je vaincrai la mort_

_Pour l'amour de toi_

_Toi mon amour _

_Si tu veux de moi_

_Ton foulard noué_

_Autour de mon cou_

_Je te prendrai dans mes bras_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_Au pays des rêves_

_Au pays de l'amour_

_Dit moi que tu es_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_En tapis volant_

_Un aller sans retour_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces mots là qui me reviennent_

_Sans toi mon amour_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Je vaguais sans quête_

_Et sans épée_

_Je perd la tête et la raison _

_Sans toi mon amour_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Le seul démon que je craigne_

_Est celui du temps_

_Passer sans toi_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_Au pays des rêves_

_Au pays de l'amour_

_Dit moi que tu es_

_Pour un faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_En tapis volant_

_Un aller sans retour_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces mots là qui s'en reviennent_

_Toi mon amour_

_Si tu veux de moi_

_Sur mon cheval blond_

_Je vaincrai le dragon_

_Qui me sépare de toi_

_Toi mon amour_

_Si tu veux de moi_

_Prince au cœur vaillant_

_Je ferai de toi ma princesse_

_Où que tu sois_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_Au pays des rêves_

_Au pays de l'amour_

_Dit moi que tu es_

_Pour un faire un pour_

_Pour faire un pour_

_Faire un tour_

_En tapis volant_

_Un aller sans retour_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces mots là qui s'en reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_C'est toujours ces trois mots qui reviennent_

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il se repassa la chanson plusieurs fois pour être bien sur d'avoir tout comprit.

Il se leva et alla prendre son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro des Yagami.

- Allô, ici Hikari Yagami

- Salut Hikari, c'est Yamato, Taichi est là?

- Oooh Salut Yamato. Non, il est parti y à quelques instant il n'avait pas l'air bien

- Tu ne sais pas où il a été?

- Non désoler, pourquoi?

- Je doit lui parler. Bon, je te laisse à la prochaine

- Au revoir

Il entendit la jeune fille raccrocher, il fit de même et sorti de chez lui. Il marcha pendant une heure mais il ne le trouva pas.

- Mais que je suis con bien sur

Yamato se mit a courir en direction du parc. Il avait raison, Taichi était assis là où il lui avait offert le CD. Yamato s'assit une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers lui, cette fois il ne souriait plus.

- Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici, murmura Taichi

- Comme quoi tout arrive

Taichi ne répondit rien, il tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Yamato

Taichi ferma les yeux

- Parce que … je t'aime

Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise quand il senti un bras se passé autours de ses épaules.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Taichi, lui susurra t il au creux de l'oreille

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ils échangèrent un léger baiser mais remplit de tendre et de passion. Yamato posa sa main sur le visage de son nouveau petit ami et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de laisser ses doigts partir dans les épais cheveux du brun.

- J'ai souvent rêvé de faire ça

Ils se souriaient avant de s'embrasser. Taichi entre ouvris ses lèvres et une timide langue alla taquiner les lèvres de son blondinet. Ce dernier lui laissa passé la barrière de ces lèvres sans la moindre hésitation. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble, se caressèrent. Chacun visitant les moindres recoins de la bouche de l'autre. Mais, ils durent se séparer pour cause de manque d'air.

Le bras de Yamato n'avait pas quitté les épaules de Taichi. De dernier lui passa un bras autours de la taille, les fessant être encore plus proche. Le brun enfoui son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et lui en parsema de petits baisés.

Après une longue durée de baisés et de petits mots doux murmurer au creux de leurs oreilles. Les deux nouveaux amants se levèrent et rentrèrent chez eux mains dans la mains.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimer

Bises à tous

Miss Elie


End file.
